Quand les esprits sont liés
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Une jeune fille sauve un jeune garçon... Une histoire d'amour normal commence entre eux... Normal ? Pas tant que ça... Elle ne se doute pas qu'il lui cache quelque chose d'important...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un long OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve à la fin XP. Je préviens déjà qu'on retrouve des personnages de Pandora Hearts mais l'OS ne se passe pas dans la même situation. Bonne lecture !

**Quand les esprits sont liés**

Il devait être environ neuf heures du matin plus le quart. Une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre sans lumière. Une chambre ? Non c'était plutôt une sorte de pièce sans lumière et pour seul meuble, un petit lit et une télévision qui devait au moins faire deux fois l'âge de la jeune personne. Malgré cet endroit pitoyable, elle ne disait rien, elle ne se plaignait jamais. Après tout, elle n'en avait pas bien le choix comme à la moindre fausse parole, le moindre faux mot, elle se faisait battre... Encore plus quand ses parents avaient décidés de se séparer et que la mère était partie avec son jeune frère laissant leur ainée aux mains de son abominable père. Avait-elle dit quelque chose en quoi elle ne voulait pas rester avec cette personne ? Encore une fois, elle s'était tue... Elle savait que si elle restait loin de sa mère et de son frère, le petit n'aurait rien à craindre et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait.

Il était maintenant dix heures du matin. L'adolescente aux cheveux anormalement blancs se décida à bouger et allumer cette vieille télévision qui fonctionnait encore. On pouvait dire que cet appareil était son seul ami et en plus elle ne disposait que d'une seule chaine comme son paternel refusait de dépenser de l'argent pour sa fille. Une émission comique ? Pour la jeune fille, rien n'était drôle... Elle continua donc de regarder cet écran les yeux bien vides encore une fois. L'enfant n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre et se demandait à chaque fois ce qui la retenait dans ce monde... Elle se doutait de loin qu'aujourd'hui, un dimanche pas tout à fait comme les autres, son destin allait changer.

Alors qu'elle pensait rester encore une fois toute la journée enfermée chez elle, elle entendit son père commencer à hurler son prénom pour qu'elle sorte de sa prison et aller dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine.

« _Ayumi ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu pourrais bouger quand on t'appelle ! Cria l'homme.  
- Pardonnez-moi père.  
- Je ne t'ai pas dis de parler je crois ! Nous n'avons plus de pain alors il faut que tu te bouges pour aller en acheter à la boulangerie d'à côté et tu as intérêt à faire vite ! _»

La dite Ayumi ne dit plus rien. Elle se contenta de regarder son père de ses yeux gris-cendré et vide. L'adolescente prit donc le peu d'argent que l'homme venait de lui donner et sortit de la maison en n'ayant qu'une petite heure pour aller faire sa petite commission. Ayumi savait que si elle rentrait trop tard, elle allait passer un sale moment.

Pendant le chemin elle partit dans ses pensées. Des rêveries bien légères comme elle pensait juste à son petit frère et quelques amies qu'elle avait au lycée. Amies ? Oui aucun garçon n'osait l'approcher à cause de ses cheveux blancs neige. Mais elle en sortit bien vite quand elle entendit des bruits de cassure et comme des hommes qui criaient. Comme l'adolescente était une personne de curieuse, même de trop curieuse, elle alla voir ce qui se passait donc. Elle fut bien surprise en voyant un groupe d'adultes en train d'agresser un plus jeune d'environ une année et demi de moins qu'elle. Son premier réflexe fut de s'approcher d'eux et d'élever la voix. Une chose qu'Ayumi haïssait bien : que des personnes s'en prennent à plus faible et en plus en groupe ! Puis même si elle se faisait frapper voir même mourrait, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« _Hé vous ! Cela ne se fait pas de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit !  
- Ho mais c'est que la petite n'a pas froid aux yeux ? Dégage on n'a pas besoin d'une gamine comme toi. Dit l'un d'entre eux en la poussant sur le côté.  
- Non je ne partirai pas !_ Fit-elle en se mettant devant la victime. _Et je ne vous laisserai plus le toucher !  
- Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui va prendre à sa place !_ »

À peine les paroles du deuxième homme furent prononcées que la jeune Ayumi se prit de violent coup que cela soit dans le ventre ou dans la figure. Qu'ils continuent ! Elle allait tenir ! Bien que la personne derrière elle essayait de la faire bouger en vain bien sûr.

Cette tuerie dura environ quinze bonnes et longues minutes pour Ayumi mais ils finirent par se lasser et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. La jeune fille cracha un peu du sang de côté tout en s'essuyant celui qui était resté sur son visage ainsi que sur son pull heureusement de couleur foncé. Mais encore une fois le sort s'acharnait sur elle comme celui-ci était déchiré... Elle allait recevoir un beau savon ! Une fois que les hommes furent partis hors de son regard, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna donc.

« _Merci de m'avoir aidé... Mais vous n'étiez pas obligée surtout que maintenant vous êtes blessée.  
- C'est bon ça va aller ce n'est rien. Dit-elle assez sèchement _»

Quand elle regarda attentivement la personne devant-elle, Ayumi put facilement voir que c'était un jeune garçon blond avec de magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Il avait des habits plutôt classe et la jeune adolescente comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait en face d'elle, un membre d'une de ces grandes Familles de Duc ! Par contre elle ne se rappelait plus du tout de leurs noms... Mais il y avait bien quelque chose que la jeune adolescente ne supportait pas... C'était les nobles qui pensaient qu'au fric ! Car il ne fallait pas le nier, les haut placés ne pensaient qu'à ça ! Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa route, le jeune blond reprit la parole.

« _Je m'appelle Oz et puis-je savoir le nom de la personne qui ma aidé ? Dit-il en affichant un beau sourire.  
- Ayumi Hasegawa. Répondit-elle simplement et surtout sans bonne manière.  
- C'est un très beau prénom ! J'aimerai vous remerciez de m'avoir aidé et ainsi perdre de votre temps. Continua Oz en souriant.  
- Argh le temps ! _»

L'adolescente ouvrit d'un coup grand les yeux en regardant l'heure sur sa montre. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était dehors ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêcher d'aller acheter son pain ! Elle regarda une dernière fois le petit noble et se mit à courir droit devant-elle et en direction de la boulangerie. Oz voulu dire encore quelque chose mais n'eut le temps que d'avancer la main devant lui et de regarder sa sauveuse courir devant-lui. Heureusement pour le blond, il savait où la trouver ! Ils étudiaient dans le même lycée. Dès demain il irait lui parler et surtout trouver quelque chose pour la remercier !

Mais pendant ce temps, il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait causé du tord à la petite Hasegawa. En effet, Ayumi venait de rentrer des courses avec chance elle avait réussit à encore trouver du pain mais comme elle fut en retard, à peine un pied dans sa maison, qu'elle se prit une violente baffe sur la joue droite. Son père ne se retint pas de lui en donner encore plus et bien plus violente... Mais Ayumi ne disait rien, elle subissait pour que cela ne soit pas pire... Elle fut immédiatement envoyée dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain et sans manger. Oui l'adolescente mangeait très peu et cela était mauvais pour sa santé mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Par chance, le jour suivant elle allait avoir cour et elle était obligée d'y aller. De nombreuse fois son père lui avait interdit d'y retourner mais le professeur, en ayant marre de ses absences non excusées, la menaça de la renvoyer et son père fut obligé de la laisser y aller s'il voulait continuer de recevoir des allocations. La blandine se coucha donc encore une fois très tôt, sans manger dans le froid et sans se plaindre...

Quand le lendemain arriva, elle fut la première réveillée et ne perdit pas une seule minute pour s'habiller, prendre ses affaires de cours et de sortir de chez elle. Ayumi savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas croiser son père le matin car sinon cela allait mal aller pour elle... La jeune Hasegawa marcha donc une petite demi heure pour enfin arriver devant le grand portail et de rentrer dans la petite cour. Elle n'eut le temps de faire qu'une dizaine de pas qu'une jeune noiraude aux yeux rouges lui sauta dessus. Elle perdit son air songeur pour laisser place à un sourire qui n'était bien sûr pas vrai.

« _Ah te voila enfin Ayu ! Tu as fais plus long que d'habitude ! Mais... C'est quoi toutes ses blessures que tu as sur les mains ainsi que ce bleu sur la joue ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
- Ne t'en fait pas Hakubi. _Fit-elle en se tournant vers la noiraude. J_e me suis juste encore une fois mêlée d'une bagarre et je n'aurais pas du. Bref, c'est du passé maintenant.  
- Tu te mêles vraiment trop des histoires des autres surtout quand il s'agit de protéger les plus faibles. C'était encore des enfants qui se faisaient embêter par des grands ?  
- Non un garçon d'environ seize ans voir moins qui se faisait agresser. Expliqua-t-elle.  
- Hooo un garçon ? Racontes moi tout ! Il était mignon ? _»

La jeune blanche n'eut le temps que de faire un grand soupir que la cloche du lycée sonna. Elle prit vite son amie par la manche en voyant le blond de hier venir en sa direction et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa classe juste à temps. Par contre Hakubi ne comprit vraiment pas la réaction de son amie mais lui sourit en allant s'assoir à sa place et Ayumi la suivit de près.

« _Onee ! Onee ! Tu viens jouer dehors ? Dit une petite voix  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas sortir Kuroi.  
- Aller juste un petit moment et papa et maman sont sortit alors il n'y a rien à craindre !  
- Bon d'accord petit frère... dit-elle en suivant son frère et en le voyant ouvrir la porte.  
- Vous fabriquez quoi ! Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir ! dit une voix grave.  
- Aaah Non Oneechan ! Fit l'enfant en pleure  
- Non lâchez-le il n'a rien fait ! C'est ma faute ! Cria-t-elle soudainement__. _»

Ayumi se leva d'un coup de sa place avec tous les yeux rivés sur elle... Hakubi avait bien pu essayer mais elle n'avait pas réussi à réveiller son amie de son mauvais rêve... Bien sûr Ayumi se rassit en baissant un peu la tête et en se faisant engueuler par son professeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois... Qu'elle rêvait du passé et de son petit frère qui lui manquait tant...

Heureusement pour elle, la pause de midi arriva bien vite et elle alla, avec Hakubi, dans un coin tranquille de la cour. Un endroit où elles et deux autres amies allaient à chaque fois. La noiraude eut un air triste quand elle vit que son amie, encore une fois, n'avait rien à manger ce midi. Elle se dit juste que son père était quelqu'un de bien occupé comme il n'avait pas le temps de faire un repas à sa fille... Non Ayumi n'avait parlé à personne du fait qu'elle se faisait battre par son père... Mais alors qu'elles étaient en train de parler tranquillement, Hakubi se mit à fixer quelqu'un qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'Ayumi en lançant un grand « Bonjour ! » et en faisant sursauter Ayumi qui lâcha un « TAH ! » de surprise... Bien sûr c'était le jeune Oz du jour précédent qui avait finalement réussit à l'avoir ! Ayumi était prête à se lever pour changer de place mais se fit retenir par la manche par le jeune garçon sous le regard amusé d'Hakubi.

« _Attends s'il te plait ! J'aimerai te remercier pour hier... J'aurais pu mal finir sans toi...  
- Ce n'est rien. C'était juste un réflexe et c'est bon maintenant ? dit-elle froidement.  
- Rho Ayumi ne soit pas méchante avec lui ! Ajouta Hakubi en ayant un grand sourire.  
- Je voulais juste te donner ça. Dit-il en sortant un plateau repas  
- Encore quelque chose de cher qu'un noble achète pour se faire bien voir !  
- Ayumi ! fit assez sèchement Hakubi.  
- Non... je l'ai fais moi-même... dit Oz un peu gênée et un peu triste de sa remarque.  
- Bon d'accord. Soupira-t-elle. Je te crois et je veux bien l'accepter. _»

Oz fit un grand sourire et lui donna donc le plat quand elle tendit la main. Hakubi fut contente de voir qu'elle allait quand même avoir quelque chose à manger et que ce jeune garçon semblait bien sympathique ! La jeune adolescente prit donc des baguettes qui se trouvaient à côté du plat et commença à gouter la cuisine du jeune noble. Ayumi rougit légèrement avant de sortir d'une voix timide « C'est vraiment bon... » Rien que cette petite remarque fit apparaitre un sourire radieux sur les lèvres du jeune blond. Il était vraiment content qu'elle aime sa cuisine !

Ils parlèrent un peu tous les trois le reste du repas mais malheureusement le temps passa encore une fois trop vite comme la pause de midi venait de finir. Oz fit une mine boudeuse mais se leva soudainement en faisant un bisou sur la joue d'Ayumi et de dire un petit « A demain sûrement ! » en laissant une jeune blandine ayant les joues toutes rouges et une noiraude prise de fou rire. Ayumi la regarda deux secondes et se mit à accélérer pour rentrer en classe. Hakubi se calma et se dirigea à son tour vers cette pièce et une fois assise à côté d'Ayumi, elle chuchota quelques mots.

« _Aller avoue que c'est ton type de garçon ! Il est gentil, semble assez innocent et très jeune comme dirait Shinta ! Fit-elle pour la chercher un petit peu.  
- Ah ! tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi hein ! S'exclama doucement Ayumi encore gênée._ »

Hakubi fit un large sourire en espérant que ce garçon allait rester avec elles et surtout qu'ils allaient de mieux en mieux s'entendre avec Ayumi ! Qui c'est, peut-être que sait lui son âme sœur ? En tout cas elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il soit le bon ! D'ailleurs, pendant tout le cours, la jeune Hasegawa se mit à penser au jeune noble... Il semblait différent des autres personnes hautes placées... Pouvait-elle faire confiance à ce garçon ? Et puis c'était quoi cette drôle de sensation qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle en ce moment même ?

Quelques semaines passèrent depuis ce petit repas. Maintenant Oz mangeait tout le temps avec Ayumi mais Hakubi, essayant de voir le coup venir, préférait les laisser seul pour qu'ils aient de meilleures chances de finir ensemble ! Puis elle avait d'autres amies pas très loin donc ne serait pas seule. Le blond avait bien remarqué qu'à tous les repas sa jeune amie n'avait rien à manger... Alors il prit pour habitude de toujours faire un deuxième plat pour elle et bien sûr fait par lui ! Au début l'adolescente fut résistante mais finit par craquer en voyant les yeux de son ami qui la suppliait beaucoup. A chaque fois elle trouva le repas du noble extrêmement bon et rougissait tout le temps un petit peu. Mais aujourd'hui Oz avait une idée bien en tête ! Déclarer ses sentiments pour la jeune fille car malgré leur amitié, pour lui, il en était tombé amoureux et espérait que ça soit pareil de son côté.

« _Ayumi ? Cela te dirait d'aller manger quelque part après les cours ? Demanda Oz curieux.  
- Désolé Oz mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer un restaurant qu'il soit petit ou grand.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est moi qui t'invite et on ira où tu voudras promis ! sourit-il _»

La jeune Hasegawa n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir après les cours... Mais pourquoi pas vu que son père n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Elle répondit positivement à Oz mais lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dans un de ces restaurants de riche et le jeune garçon lui répéta qu'ils iraient où elle voudrait !

Pourquoi ne pas passer tout de suite à ce dit rendez-vous ? Oz attendit donc Ayumi avant de partir avec elle en ville. La jeune Hasegawa prit un restaurant asiatique tout à fait normal et où les prix n'étaient vraiment pas cher bien que la nourriture soit très bonne ! Par contre elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, pendant tout le repas, Oz n'arrêtait pas de rougir, de regarder ailleurs et d'essayer de dire quelque chose mais en vain. Était-il aussi gêné de manger avec elle ? En tout cas, il finit par la mettre un petit peu mal à l'aise bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortit de celui-ci qu'Oz commença à se calmer et se sentir de plus en plus prêt ! Pendant ce temps, Ayumi s'était arrêtée à l'angle d'une ruelle pour caresser un petit chaton qui passait par là. Ce fut la première fois qu'Oz vit un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et se mit à rougir assez violemment... Là il avait craqué. Ayumi eut à peine le temps de se relever, se tourner vers lui que le blond vint de la prendre dans ses bras, de la plaquer gentiment contre le mur pour ensuite approcher sa tête de la sienne et enfin finir par poser ses douces lèvres sur celles d'Ayumi pour l'embrasser tendrement mais passionnément. La jeune Hasegawa se mit à rougir violemment mais une fois qu'elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, elle participa au baiser tout en entourant avec ses bras le corps du jeune garçon qui lui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Celui-ci dura environ cinq minutes avant que ce ne soit Oz qui le rompit.

« _Ayu... Je t'aime depuis de longues semaines et je veux enfin que tu le saches.  
- Oz... Moi...Moi aussi je t'aime..._ »

Quand il entendit ces quelques mots, Oz afficha le sourire le plus radieux qu'il n'ait jamais fait et se blotti contre son amie... Non sa petite amie maintenant ! Il quitta ses bras après dix petites minutes et ils reprirent la route mais cette fois main dans la main et comme un petit couple.

Le lendemain matin, Ayumi eut la bonne surprise de voir le petit blond l'attendre de bonne heure devant chez elle. Vraiment elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait fait un si grand détour ! Ils se prirent la main en marchant vers l'école. Une fois là-bas, ils n'eurent le temps d'atteindre la fin du portail qu'une petite chose vint sauter sur Ayumi en étant à deux doigts de la faire tomber en même temps qu'Oz. C'était une petite noiraude qui était aussi une des amies d'Ayumi. Celle-ci afficha un grand sourire en voyant que les deux adolescents se tenaient la main.

« _Alors enfin ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour ! fit la jeune fille.  
- Arrête ça Shinta... Rougit assez vivement Ayumi._ »

La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas pour s'y peut! Ayumi et Oz se regardèrent donc et pour lui donner la grande preuve, ils s'embrassèrent doucement devant une Shinta au grand sourire victorieux. Elle arrêta de les chercher une fois qu'ils eurent finit de s'embrasser et c'était surtout parce que les cours venaient de reprendre. Ne perdons pas notre temps avec des cours inutiles, quand la pause vint, Shinta s'empressa d'aller tout dire à Hakubi qui fut bien contente pour eux ! D'ailleurs pour une fois ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

En fin de cours, Ayumi voulu entrainer Oz un peu dans la ville comme elle avait une idée en tête qu'elle voulait faire depuis ce matin. Elle entra doucement dans un magasin en disant à son copain de l'attendre. Le jeune blond se demanda bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire et n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre comme elle sortit en ce moment même en lui tendant un petit paquet. Oz ne sut quoi dire et rougit violemment en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Il prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit laissant voir une magnifique pierre bleue à veine d'or.

« _C'est une Lapis c'est une pierre porte bonheur et on dit que grâce à elle, les deux personnes d'un couple auront toujours leurs deux esprits ou âme reliées. Enfin c'est surtout qu'elle est très belle !  
- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du... Elle est magnifique Ayu mais pas autant que toi. _»

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa pour la remercier. L'adolescente ne lui dit par contre pas qu'elle avait mit toutes ses économies qu'elle avait gardé pendant deux mois dedans... Mais si c'était pour Oz, ça lui était égal. Surtout que maintenant ils étaient en vacances et pourraient passer plus de temps ensemble ! Même si c'était que quelques jours.

Passons tout de suite au début des vacances. La jeune Hasegawa s'était levée bien tôt comme son père n'était pas au courant de ses vacances. Au moins elle pourrait sortir tranquillement ! Mais comme il était vraiment tôt, elle alluma un petit moment la télévision. Tiens il était donc l'heure des nouvelles bien que la petite enfant s'enfichait pas mal. Encore une personne portée disparue ! C'était vraiment une manie ces temps et surtout chez les nobles. C'est fou comme les journalistes ne parlaient que de ça et quand c'était une simple personne, cela passait comme rien. Enfin, elle se décida quand même à sortir de sa maison en ayant comme une peur... Et si ce noble était Oz ? Il avait parlé d'un jeune riche de la région mais avait coupé avant de savoir la suite... Non elle devait sûrement se faire des idées ! D'ailleurs, quand elle sortit, elle eut la bonne surprise de voir son jeune copain appuyé contre le mur d'un air triste. Ayumi fut soulagée de le voir ici mais alla quand même poser une main sur son épaule juste avant de voir son air prendre un grand sourire avant de la serrer assez fort dans ses bras.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller faire un petit tour dans un parc qui ne se trouvait pas très loin. Ils eurent de la chance car tout était calme et on pouvait juste entendre le chant des oiseaux. Comme il faisait très chaud, la petite Hasegawa dit à Oz d'attendre deux petites minutes ! Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et se mit à courir droit devant-elle sous le regard interrogateur d'Oz. Quand Ayumi s'arrêta, c'était devant un marchand de glace ou elle en prit une bien grande qui pouvait facilement être mangée par deux personnes. Quand elle se retourna, elle bouscula quelqu'un et fut surprise de voir que c'était une de ses amies. Elle fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« _Ah Michiyo comment ça va ? Tu viens prendre une glace aussi ?  
- Tiens c'est rare de te voir dehors toi et oui je me balade comme Gilbert n'est pas là. Dis-moi, tu vas manger cette grande glace toute seule ? Questionna la jeune fille.  
- Non je vais la manger avec mon copain ! Tu n'étais pas encore au courant il me semble...  
- Si ne t'en fais pas. Hakubi m'en a parlé hier soir quand je rentrais. Il s'appelle comment ?  
- Oz ! Si tu veux je te le présente maintenant. Sourit Ayumi en le montrant du doigt.  
- Oz... ?_ Son sourire s'effaça vite et elle regarda derrière son amie. _Ayumi tu sais... Enfin... Non je vais rentrer tout de suite ça sera mieux. Passe une bonne journée. _»

La jeune Ayumi n'avait pas bien compris la réaction changeante de son amie. D'un coup elle avait été contente pour elle mais au milieu de la discussion, elle avait prit un air plus triste. Peut-être un mauvais souvenir ? Enfin, elle lui dit au revoir avant de retourner vers son copain. D'ailleurs Oz se demandait pourquoi elle avait été aussi longue. La jeune fille lui expliqua tout et en même temps le caractère bizarre de Michiyo. Le blond se frotta derrière la tête en ne comprenant pas et fut tout de même content de manger une glace avec sa petite amie bien qu'il ait une boule dans l'estomac...

« _Dis Ayu ? Tu crois que je pourrais venir dormir chez toi les deux prochaines nuits à partir de demain ? J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon père... et j'aimerai être loin de lui.  
- Si tu es discret, il n'y a pas de problème Oz. Il faut juste que le mien ne le remarque pas.  
- Pas de problème Ayu ! Il ne me verra pas ! Fit-il avec un rire un peu bête. _»

Si c'était pour aider son copain, bien sûr qu'elle allait accepter ! Bien que la petite adolescente savait qu'elle pouvait avoir de grand problème... Il fallait jouer sur la discrétion !

D'ailleurs passons tout de suite au lendemain. Oz avait demandé à Ayumi de venir le chercher vers 17h et la jeune fille avait passé toute sa journée à marcher un peu partout dans la ville. Mais cette fois, alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, elle croisa Hakubi et Shinta qui passaient par là.

« _Ho tiens salut Ayumi comment ça va depuis ? Demanda Hakubi d'un air comme inquiet.  
- Ho très bien ! Je vois beaucoup Oz donc c'est juste parfait et il vient dormir ce soir.  
- Mais pourtant... Tu sais qu'il n'est plus là non ? Il a disparu. Ajouta la deuxième noiraude.  
- Ah, ah c'est drôle ! L'annonce a été dite avant-hier et j'ai vu Oz hier. Il est là d'ailleurs. _»

Sur le coup, le cœur d'Ayumi fit comme un très mauvais bon et la jeune fille couru en direction de la maison de son jeune copain. Quand elle le vit, elle fut encore une fois bien soulagée et montra à ses amies qu'elle avait raison.

« _Mais il... Commença Hakubi avant d'être coupée.  
- Chut ne dit rien... On va plutôt lui laisser le temps ça sera mieux. Finit Shinta_ »

Non mais vraiment là tout le monde était bizarre ces derniers jours ! Oz avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il était bien trop gentil pour ça. D'ailleurs le blond fut étonné de voir les amies d'Ayumi partir en étant triste... Il avait vraiment peur... Mais il ne fallait rien montrer ! D'ailleurs pendant tout le chemin le jeune blond fut dans ses pensées ce qui inquiéta quand même bien sa jeune amie.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant chez Ayumi, l'adolescente entra en premier pour voir si la voie était libre et heureusement il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille fit donc vite entrer son copain pour aller directement dans la petite chambre. Quand Oz la vit, il fut comme peiné pour son amie... Elle vivait vraiment avec le minimum alors que lui avait une belle et grande chambre.

« _Tu es sûre que je ne dérange pas Ayu ? Dit-il avec ton d'inquiétude.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Oz ! Je te laisserai mon lit. Sourit-elle en prenant son petit sac.  
- Ah non ! Je... Enfin... Il rougit. je veux dormir avec toi..._ »

La jeune Hasegawa prit à son tour des rougeurs mais lui sourit en acceptant dans le plus grand bonheur d'Oz. Ils passèrent une bonne heure assis sur le lit à parler mais le problème... Ils n'entendirent pas le père de la jeune fille rentrer. Ils le remarquèrent que quand l'homme approcha vite de la chambre de sa fille. Ayumi dit vite à Oz de se cacher sous le lit et heureusement il en eut juste le temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Alors comme ça tu parles avec quelqu'un ? Tu as ramené qui encore ! Dit-il en cherchant.  
- Je suis toute seule père. Vous avez du rêver.  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça toi ! fit-il en la giflant violemment. »

Juste après qu'il l'ait frappé, il regarda sous le lit et la jeune eut comme le cœur qui s'arrêta quelques instants... Quand l'homme se releva... Heureusement il ne semblait pas avoir vu Oz et sortit de la chambre en envoyant un objet assez dur sur la tête de sa fille qui ne bougea pas.

Quand tout redevint calme, Oz sortit de sa cachette en lui affirmant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme il s'était caché sous une couverture mais eut de la peine pour Ayumi en voyant sa joue toute rouge qu'il caressa doucement. C'était quand même bizarre comme une forme humaine sous une couverture est visible...

« _Il ne faut pas te laisser faire comme ça...Ça risque de... Mal finir. Dit-il tristement.  
- Ne t'en fais pas cela ne me fait même pas mal. Sourit-elle encore une fois _»

Le jeune blond la prit alors dans ses bras avant de s'allonger et ils s'endormirent tous deux assez vite comme ils étaient bien fatigués. Ceux qui pouvaient les voir pourraient trouver cette scène très apaisant en voyant leurs petits airs innocents.

Pour finir, une semaine passa depuis qu'Oz était venu dormir et il n'avait toujours pas quitté la chambre de la jeune fille. Il devait avouer qu'il était bien ici et comme son père n'essayait pas de prendre de ses nouvelles, Ayumi ne dit rien. De plus avoir son copain près d'elle la rendait miraculeusement très souriante. Par contre les cours avaient reprit et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde les regardaient si bizarrement... Même ses amies agissaient bizarrement... Comme si elles essayaient de leurs faire comprendre quelque chose mais quoi ? Mais bon, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils allaient bien !

Mais quelque chose de bizarre arriva un soir. Comme d'habitude ils parlaient normalement en s'embrassant quelques fois mais cette fois-ci avec la télévision allumée. Encore une fois les informations parlèrent de cette disparition qui n'avait toujours pas été résolu mais de grande piste était faite et d'ailleurs cette disparition semblait finir très mal...

« _Encore en train de parler de ça. Soupira-t-elle.  
- Je... je... enfin... je... aie... fit-il en se tenant la poitrine.  
- Oz ? Tu as quoi ?_ dit-elle en prenant Oz dans ses bras. _Une personne que tu connaissais ?  
- Oui... en quelque... sorte... aie..._ »

Là Ayumi commençait à être plus que perdue... Elle serrait le plus fort possible Oz dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête comme... Il était en train de fondre en larme. Avait-il mal quelque part ? Il lui disait que non... Qu'il avait juste un coup de déprime à cause de cette annonce.

Cela dura environ une heure avant qu'Oz ne se calme complètement. Il releva un petit peu la tête en disant un merci à son amie qui lui répondit simplement d'un « c'est normal ». Mais Oz avait une idée bien précise en tête depuis le matin. Il voulait la remercier comme il le fallait. Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement en la couchant sur le petit lit et en restant en dessus d'elle. La jeune Hasegawa ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire mais sa pensée dériva tout de suite quand elle sentit les mains chaudes du jeune noble passer sous son pull pour lui toucher la poitrine. La jeune fille participa à l'envie de son copain et commença à lui enlever gentiment les habits pour, à son tour, commencer à lui faire de nombreuses caresses partout sur le corps et le sentir frémir sous ses doigts. Bien sûr Ayumi retint quelques gémissements quand elle sentit la langue de son homme lui parcourir le corps et fut ravie d'entendre les quelques siens quand elle commença des va et vient avec sa main sur son membre déjà dur. Heureusement que son père n'était pas encore rentré ! Puis quand ils eurent tout deux le corps bien chaud, ils passèrent à la dernière phase et Oz entra doucement en Ayumi commençant de léger va et vient tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le jeune couple jouisse en même temps et de s'arrêter épuisé par leur première fois. Une fois fini, Oz prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front en lui disant un « Je t'aime » et d'entendre en retour « Moi aussi mon ange. » pour une fois ce fut Ayumi qui s'endormit en premier sous le regard d'Oz qui devint triste après un moment... Il lui restait peu de temps.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ayumi se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était toute seule. Elle chercha Oz dans toute la chambre mais ne le trouva pas. Elle remarqua juste qu'elle avait sa longue cravate rouge autour du cou. Elle s'habilla vite et pour une fois sortit de la maison à grand pas. Quelque chose clochait. Oz ne serait jamais partit sans rien lui dire. Elle alla dans le parc ainsi que devant chez lui mais encore une fois personne. Puis soudainement, elle se sentit comme attirée quelque part. Elle laissa son instinct la diriger pour une fois. Ce n'était pas grave si elle se perdait ! Elle crut le voir quelque instant mais du rêver... Elle suivit quand même ce chemin avant d'arriver vers une ruelle ou beaucoup de monde était réuni. Il se passait quoi ici ? Comme elle était curieuse, elle s'avança un petit peu pour voir ce qui se passait mais sentit d'un coup des bras la retenir. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle put voir ses amies la retenir.

« _Ayumi n'y va pas c'est bien mieux pour toi. Fit Shinta en la tenant d'un côté.  
- Mais vous avez quoi tous à la fin ces dernier temps ! Fit Ayumi un peu sur les nerfs.  
- C'est au sujet d'Oz... Tu sais... Cela fait un moment que personne ne le voit plus.  
- Arrête Hakubi toi aussi tu sais très bien qu'il était avec moi cette dernière semaine !_ »

Elle se débattit d'un coup et avança au milieu de la foule pour arriver devant les autres. Mais là ce fut le choc... Elle ne bougea pas pendant deux minutes et finit par reculer très vite pour aller vomir dans un coin. Non ce n'était pas vrai... Elle devait rêver ! Oui c'était un rêve et rien d'autre... Ce qu'elle avait vu ? Un corps... Un corps rué de coup de poing, de couteau et sûrement d'autre objet mais... C'était... le corps d'Oz... Et les autorités venaient de dire que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il devait être mo...décédé... Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était avec elle tout ce temps ! La cravate qu'elle portait en était bien la preuve ! Ah, ah elle devait surement être folle... Les policiers avaient dit qu'il était mort à cause de son père... Que sa boite faisait faillite et qu'il voulait prendre l'argent qu'il aurait gagné avec la mort de son propre fils. Oz s'était fait battre à mort... Il aurait donc du mourir plutôt par ces deux voyous qu'Ayumi avait fait fuir...

Encore une fois elle se mit à courir un peu plus loin en croyant voir son jeune copain. Elle arriva dans une rue toute calme et vidée comme tout le monde avait été voir le corps retrouvé. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle sourit en voyant qu'ils s'étaient trompés ! Oz était bien la devant-elle et elle le prit tout de suite dans ses bras.

« _Oz j'ai eu si peur... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils disent que c'est toi cette personne.  
- Ayu... Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. J'ai des choses à te dire. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- Hein ? Comment ça... ?  
- Le corps qu'ils ont retrouvés et bien le mien mais je suis bien devant toi aussi... Mais juste mon esprit. Le mal être que j'ai eu hier c'était car ils étaient sur le point de me retrouver et que je vais devoir partir maintenant...  
- Mais... Mais Oz je peux te toucher... Là, maintenant...  
- Oui je le sais bien... Mais il y a que toi qui en est capable ainsi que de me voir. C'est pour ça qu'on nous regardait bizarrement... Mais je voulais rester encore un peu avec toi mon ange... Je t'aime tant et je t'aimerai même étant mort._»

Là Ayumi ne comprit vraiment plus rien et quand Oz lui prit la main, elle fut surprise de sentir quelque chose dans celle-ci. Quand elle voulu continuer à parler, sa parole fut coupée car le petit blond venait de l'embrasser. Par reflexe, Ayumi le serra fort dans ses bras mais commença à sentir la pression diminuer et les larmes couler le long des deux visages. Une fois que la jeune Ayumi ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne... Enfin, ses amies venaient d'assister à toute la scène et furent très surprise en voyant quelques flashes comme si Oz avait été bien dans les bras de leur amie. Ayumi tomba à genou en étant effondrée et hurla le prénom de la personne qu'elle aimait... Elle ne voulait pas bouger... Non rester là... Ce fut Michiyo qui arriva à la bouger pour finir et de la ramener chez elle enfin plutôt dans sa rue comme elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne plus loin. Elle voulait rester seule. La jeune femme prit donc son amie dans ses bras avant de partir en se retournant pas mal de fois et en se demandant pourquoi elle gardait autant un poing serré.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, la jeune Hasegawa alla dans la cuisine se mettre un peu d'eau sur la tête en restant complètement vidée mais elle ne se doutait pas que les malheurs n'étaient pas finis. Son père vint rapidement dans la cuisine et lui envoya un grand coup qui la fit reculer. Elle ne se tint même pas la joue et le regarda.

« _Je peux savoir ce que c'est ça ?_ Il lui montra un préservatif utilisé. _C'était dans ta poubelle ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une catin et rien d'autre ! Fit-elle en la frappant encore une fois. _»

Ils avaient oublié de le jeter... Mais les paroles d'Oz lui raisonnaient dans la tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Elle devait au moins essayer une fois de le tenir tête pour Oz. Pour lui faire honneur et qu'il soit fier d'elle !

« _Oui j'ai fais l'amour avec mon copain et cela te fait quoi ? De toute façon je ne suis rien pour toi alors pense ce que tu veux ! Je l'ai fais et je le referais si je pouvais !  
- Alors toi... tu vas voir ! Il recommença à lui donner des coups._ »

Ayumi en dit rien et resta droite en se prenant les coups qui finissaient quand même par la faire saigner. Mais par malheur, elle recula un tout petit peu et tomba en tapant assez violemment contre un tiroir qui s'ouvrit. Bien qu'elle soit par terre, elle garda ce regard qui prouvait qu'elle n'allait plus se laisser faire. Mais elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son corps... Son père venait de prendre un couteau à cuisine dans le dit tiroir et de le planter dans le cœur de sa fille. Ayumi regarda le sang couler de sa plaie mais fut trop faible pour faire quoi que cela soit... Elle ferma doucement les yeux en ayant un sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de donner son dernier souffle...

Un jour plus tard, l'assassina de la jeune Hasegawa fut découvert par l'inquiétude de ses amies qui malheureusement ne savait pas que son père la battait... Il alla donc en prison rejoindre le paternel d'Oz. Ayumi fut enterrée le même jour qu'Oz et certains pensèrent que c'était peut-être son souhait de mourir en même temps que lui ? En tout cas maintenant ils étaient heureux là où ils étaient... Enfin tous les deux sans souffrance et en étant heureux. La main d'Ayumi s'ouvrir enfin un petit peu et on put voir que l'objet qui avait laissé Oz était une pierre... Une magnifique pierre bleue à veine d'or... C'était la Lapis qu'elle lui avait donné...

******Fin**

Ah ah voila la fin de mon 2eme OS ! Quoi c'est toujours aussi triste ? Oui je sais... Je sais... Mais bon c'est moi quoi '.. J'ai eu l'idée qui m'est venue vers les une heure du matin soudainement...Comme ça et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire ! Pour la description de la pierre elle est vrai ~~ J'ai fais mes recherches et comme quoi une petit pierre peut-être très importante ! Par contre j'ai encore une fois joué la grosse Maso... Mais là deux sont mort. ^^'. J'ai aussi essayé de mettre la plus part de mes amies mais pas réussit toute... Sinon il aurait été encore plus long... XD...J'espère que cet écrit vous à plu !


End file.
